


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Arthur finds something strange in his bedroom.





	

“Merlin, what is this?”

Arthur was holding the offending item as though it was emitting some sort of foul smell. Merlin had been expecting this sort of reaction so he did what he always did when Arthur was being unreasonable. He ignored him.

Unfortunately, Arthur was in one of his less civil moods that day and instead of letting Merlin be, he wouldn’t let the matter drop.

“Merlin,” he repeated. “Are you deaf as well as stupid? What is this?”

“If you can’t tell that it’s a scarf, sire, then I’m clearly not the only stupid one in this room.”

For a moment he wondered if he’d gone too far. Arthur was usually happy to engage in a verbal sparring match with his servant but this time his face had gone an alarming shade of red.

“Yes, I can see it’s a scarf,” Arthur finally snapped. “Where did it come from?”

Merlin smiled. For a moment he was worried Arthur wasn’t going to ask. He took the scarf from Arthur’s hand and wrapped it around his neck before continuing to dress him for the hunting trip. “I made it for you.”

In an instant Arthur had pulled the scarf off and was studying it so intently that Merlin was half afraid it was going to burst into flames under his scrutiny.

“You made this?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Merlin replied with a small smile. “Gwen showed me how.”

What he actually meant was that he’d used magic, but he doubted now was the best time to have this conversation with Arthur, especially given the mood he was in. He half hoped that if he mentioned Gwen’s name Arthur would be more inclined to wear the scarf so as not to offend her.

He was wrong.

“That was very…considerate of you, Merlin.” Arthur finally said as he turned the scarf over in his hands. “But I have no use for it.”

“It’ll keep you warm,” Merlin insisted as he took the scarf from Arthur and wrapped it around his neck again.

And once again Arthur removed it.

“Do you want to get ill again? Do you remember how horrible it was for all of us? I bet Lady Caroline still hasn’t recovered from you sneezing all over her while you were trying to woo her.”

“Right,” Arthur replied. “First of all I was not trying to woo anyone. I was simply making polite conversation while our fathers signed a treaty. Second of all I can’t possibly wear this while I’m hunting with my knights. It’s the sort of thing a wife forces a husband to wear and since I have no wife, I have no excuse.”

Merlin simply shrugged. “Say it was a gift from your mistress, then.”

“I don’t have a mistress.”

“No,” Merlin agreed. “But you have me.”

Finally Arthur smiled. “Well, I have often called you a girl.”

“Indeed, sire.” Merlin grinned and leaned in close. “Just think about how much I’ll enjoy taking it off you when you get home. The rest of your clothes too.”

As Arthur rode out later that morning not one of his knights commented on the scarf wrapped tightly around his neck

The End


End file.
